


Cendres

by frymyrisole



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Post-Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frymyrisole/pseuds/frymyrisole
Summary: They appear one by one, creeping into the spaces Sanji has established in the thousand sunny as his.OrZoro had a little shopping spree back in Wano.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185





	Cendres

**Author's Note:**

> Canon : Zosan argue all the time! They're more of a fight till you drop and silent acts than gifts and affection!
> 
> Me : Reality can be whatever I want.

They appear one by one, creeping into the spaces Sanji has established in the thousand sunny as his. The first is on the kitchen counter near his stove,where he stores his most used spices and oils to reach easily. 

He's reaching for the salt when he notices it, medium sized and colored a faded cream. The pale blue lacquer that decorates the lip of the bowl accentuates the piece, and for some reason the thought of how well it goes with the kitchen's interior passes his mind.

He shrugs and pinches a bit more salt, throwing it to the Kokoro Curry he's brewing, giving it a good stir before dripping a drop of the soup on the back of his hand. He sucks the moisture and hums as the spiciness of the curry powder hits him, yet it's soothed by the honey he added in before. 

He hears something heavy hit the ground and he snaps his head to the door, ready to yell at his captain that dinner isn't for another hour and _no you already hit your snack quota of the day!_ But nothing goes through the door, and he stamps it as the numerous noises his crewmates make around the ship.

He goes back to his curry and grins. Perfect, as always. He knew honey would be perfect for the recipe. He makes a mental note to add it in his recipe book, and gleefully pictures Chopper's reaction to the milder curry at dinner later.

He's pulling out the plates to set out on the table when his eyes catch the bowl once more. He settles the plate on the counter and gently scoops up the bowl to put it up on the high counters, where Luffy barely opens in his carnivorous search for meat.

It was quite pretty after all, it would be a shame if it broke. He didn't know who had the sudden urge to buy antique dishes, but it was most likely the girls. Nami hates wasting money on anything frivolous though, except for the beautiful clothes that adorns her equally beautiful body. Robin more likely, since she's amassed quite a number of souvenirs in their travels. They're mostly on the cursed if not haunted side of trinkets though, and the occasional unsettlingly adorable that she's so fond of. But she wouldn't leave those in the kitchens, she'd display it in the girl's quarters or the library.

He shakes his head. It's a bowl for goodness sake. Nothing to write home about. He leaves it at that and sets the table, settling the pot of curry in the middle along with the rice cooker. Once he's satisfied he trudges outside and rings the bell embedded in the wall, three times to signal dinner time.

A gust of wind passes him and he hurriedly grabs Luffy by the collar. "Whoa there. You wait here with me until they're all here. I don't trust you with food alone."

Luffy whines, writhing in his grip. "But Sanji I'm so hungry!"

"I made enough for everyone! Now-stay still-and wait!"

Soon enough the decks thudded with the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen. Usopp walks in,sniffing the air and complimenting Sanji for the aroma. Franky follows, his stomach rumbling like a storm, with Chopper in tow on his shoulders. Then Brook strolls in, strumming his guitar, and then the guest of honors steps in.

Sanji gives an elaborate bow as Nami and Robin make their way in, relishing in Nami's rolled eyes and Robin's smile. The sound of his crewmates talking and laughing as they take their seats fill the dining room, livening up the mood more than the familiar sound of sizzling oil and knives hitting the cutting board ever could.

He treasures them deeply, and he laughs at himself when just a few weeks ago he even ponders the thought of leaving this gaggle of insanity behind. Luffy has given up escaping his hold and instead clings to him, whining right beside his ears.

"Sanjiii, come _on_ everyone's there! The food is going to be gone by the time I get there and then I'll starve to _death_ and you'll be the reason I never become a pirate king!"

"Alright you drama queen, calm down." Sanji sighs. "We just gotta wait for one stupid marimo to hold you back and-ah there's your court jester."

"Ha?" Zoro called out, resting his hands on the hilt of his katanas. He's either taken a dip in the ocean or worked up a bucket of sweat from how drenched he is. Sanji wrinkles his nose. Definitely training then.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He's in no mood to start anything, and he _is_ getting hungry too. He lets Luffy go and he flies like a bullet, taking his seat on the head on the table. Zoro gives him an odd look but passes him to take his seat.

He pauses, inexplicably to glance at the kitchen. Sanji followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow. "What? You want your sake? Take it after dinner, don't drink on an empty stomach."

Zoro startled and glowered at him. "I'm not...never mind."

Sanji shrugs and finally takes his seat, looking over his crewmates scooping up rice and ladle upon ladles of curry with a smile.

Once they've had their fill, Sanji's left with the desolation of dirty dishes and utensils. Most of his crewmates have wandered off to do their own nightly routines, always rushing to eat and never willing to clean up. Sanji sets the dirty dishes on the sink and sighs. Better get started or he won't get a chance to soak in the baths.

He grabs a stick from his pocket and lights it with a flick of the stove, sighing when nicotine fills his lungs. He rolls his sleeves, and gets to work. He's getting into the groove of it by the third plate, humming a song that's been stuck on his head since he heard it from Brook's radio.

He will _never_ admit it, but he jumped when he heard, "Need a hand?"

"Holy shit," Sanji hisses. "Stop sneaking up like that! What, you're changing your occupation to a ninja now too?"

"Please," Zoro grunted. "They only get to use small baby knives. They're better off playing an upgraded version of darts."

Sanji chuckles and scoots over to give him space. "Fair enough. Don't you dare drop any of this. I already ran out of the funds Nami-san gave to me."

They settle into the motions of scrubbing plates and drying them. If someone had told Sanji a few years ago that he and Zoro would eventually settle into grudging understanding and respect of each other, that washing the dishes together would be a viable concept, Sanji would've sent them to the sick bay both for delusions and kicks to the face.

As it is, they finish the pile in no time,and Sanji takes the last drag of his cigarette before walking to the trash can to dump it. He feels Zoro's eyes on him and prickly says, "The hell you're ogling at marimo?"

"Your dumb face you shit cook," Zoro snaps before rubbing a hand over his face. "Fuck. Just-you smoke a lot right?"

"Evidently." Sanji snarks.

"And you...go through them fast huh?"

"I guess? I unconsciously do if I'm working on something."

"Huh," Zoro grits out, a pinched look on his face. "You don't need to like...put them down?"

"Well my hands were a little busy, elbow deep in water and all," Sanji narrowed his eyes. "Why are we talking about this? You thinking about smoking? You shouldn't, if you're thinking about being the greatest swordsman or whatever. You'd cough your lungs out from one drag and-"

"Ah shut up ero cook!" Zoro snapped trudging his way to the door. "Nevermind! Forget it!"

Sanji scratched the back of his neck and sighed. The hell was that about? He would linger on the conversation a little more, but it's past seven already, and he needs to deliver the sweet pudding he has chilling on the fridge to the lovely ladies as soon as possible!

-

For a few days, nothing of note happens. They're on course to an island Nami has spotted a few days ago that promised riches and treasures a plenty. For once, the seas are cooperative and the weather is tame. Sanji has just finished cleaning up the kitchen, notably without a certain green haired individual, and he felt like taking a peek at the aquarium to plan tomorrow's menu.

He finds Usopp, Franky, and Brook already settled into the sofas. Brook was solemnly plucking his guitar, and Sanji smiled when he recognized a new bar added to what he knew was Brook's new hit.

Both Usopp and Franky were fiddling with their own inventions, Usopp with his seeds and Franky with a miniature ship. They've always scurried back into their workshop whenever they get a bout of inspiration, but sometimes their innate need for company always kicks in and they gather at open spaces, finding comfort in bouncing ideas at each other.

He greets them and makes his rounds around the aquarium. Most of the fishes have, by some stroke of behavioral learning or something, noticed that whenever he walked around not soon after one of their friends would be scooped up and never be seen again.

Sanji grunts in annoyance when they all scatter away to hide on the reefs and replicas of structures based on the fishman island. Franky had been very proud of the shell roofs over the little houses. Eventually he spots fishes too big to hide, and nods in satisfaction when he counts enough tunas for everyone on board.

With lunch all planned out he makes his way to the bar embedded at the mast, and rummages around the mini cellar for some wine. Brook notices his shuffling and changes his tune to a more jazzy song, taking a seat next to him at the bar.

"My my Sanji,trying to get drunk without a friend? How terribly morose of you!"

"I knew you'd run over just as I crack open the good wine." Sanji teases, pouring a glass for the skull. 

"Yohoho, you know me so well!"

He sips the wine and sighs when it warms his stomach. It's when he pulls out a cigarette after asking Brook if he minded, "Not at all! I've always liked the smell of tobacco, not that I have a nose anymore! Yohoho!", that he notices it.

It being another bowl, eerily similar to the one he found on the kitchen counter. It's yet again on the corner that Sanji has unofficially established as his. Curiosity peaked, he reached for it for further inspection. It's a different color from the one in the kitchen, for one. It's a deep red color, the lacquer on the edges pitch black. Again, it goes with the decor of the room.

He runs a hand through it and notices an indent on one side, small and almost cylindrical. "Hey guys? Did any of you place this here?"

"Hm? A bowl? Looks very delicate, not that I have eyes yohoho!"

"Never seen it before," Usopp offers. "It's neat though."

"I think I saw it when I arrived earlier," Franky shrugs. "Dunno who had a sudden knack for decorating though."

"Huh," Sanji says, gently setting it on the table once more. "Huh."

He takes a drag of his cigarette and slowly exhales. Interesting. Perhaps they're harboring a stowaway bowl fairy of some sorts.

-

When one night, after a long day of close fights,one that reminds him bitterly of that last battle in Wano, he's not even surprised to see another bowl on the edge of the ship's railing. The one he goes for a long smoke to piece together his thoughts and ride the high of a harsh fight.

This time it's yellow with blue edges. It's easy to spot on a dark night, and Sanji can't help but deduce that the perpetrator has taken that into account when choosing the bowl. He leans his head on his arm and lets the sound of the sea and the slowly burning cigarette surround him. The bowl is steady despite the rough waves, and remains visible despite the lack of stars in the sky.

He falls asleep that night, noticing belatedly that the bowl's shade isn't unlike his own hair. Silly really. Something that beautiful shouldn't be compared to such a washed off man. One's gold, and the other a dirty blond.

-

By the time he's found the fourth one, nestled in a desk on the corner of the library where he likes to write his new additions to his growing recipe collection and brush up on nutrition research, he's had enough. The curiosity and underlying annoyance is itching at him.

What, really, was the angle of the person that left behind this dark navy bowl with silver lacquer? Were they trying to establish some sort of dominance over his spot? Reserve it for their own use? Imply that the dishes they have on board is inadequate? Psychologically torture him with paranormal appearances of bowls?

He doesn't know, and he wants to. He takes the opportunity to play detective to avoid revising his apple pie recipe (too much moisture, soaked the crispy dough). He comes to the nearest crewmates.

Robin was tucked into the library's sofa, head downturn into a thick tome. Sanji saunters over and waits until she finishes her passage and glances at him. "Yes Cook?"

"Sorry to bother you Robin-san! I just have a quick question. Did you place this bowl on the desk?"

"Bowl? Oh. I wouldn't say it's a bowl really...but no I'm afraid I didn't."

Sanji nods. He figured. He brings the bowl with him as he makes his way out the deck. He finds Nami tending to her oranges, plucking the newest harvest like she's struck gold. "Nami-san, oh Nami-san!" He cheerfully calls out.

Their navigator sighs, adjusting the wide brim hat she uses to shield away the sun. "Make this quick or I'll deduct each wasted second on your next allowance."

"Yes ma'am! I was just asking if you left this bowl-or any other bowl around the ship."

Nami spares him a glance and narrows his eyes. "That better not be an unaccounted for purchase."

"No not at all! It's just-"

"Because I _just_ managed our books for the month and if you make one wrong entry in your report, I swear I'll call out Zeus and make him deliver you to Big Mom's front porch!"

"Please, sweet Nami,mercy!" Sanji wails. This was a bad, bad idea. "You know what? I think this is an old bowl afterall! Yup, it's so dusty too!" He coughs for added measure.

Nami smiles and nods in satisfaction. "Got me going there Sanji. That's a minute I won't get back! Now get out before I charge more than 5.000 belis."

"Yes ma'am…" He whimpers out, taking the opportunity to escape. He stops by the sick bay, and after affirming that the doctor had nothing to do with the bowls,vpatted the reindeers' head and left him to his concoction, probably one that cures cancer by how hard he's working.

He passes Luffy by the thousand sunny's helm and taps his shoulder. His captain beams up at him. "What's up Sanji!"

He opens his mouth to ask before smiling at the thought. No offense to his captain, but he was quite simple minded. He spent most of his allowance on meat, and the occasional local delights. He already knew, deep down,who was responsible. Though he was not looking forward to the inevitable future confrontation.

Instead he pats Luffy despite his protest, and asks him what he wanted for today's snack. Nothing better than cooking up a storm to delay and procrastinate.

-

Sanji lines the bowl on the counter, taking a deep drag of his cigarette to plan this out. Dinner ended over an hour ago, and he knows everyone's schedule by now to know no one will bother them when they inevitably fight.

Side by side, Sanji sees the similarities even more. And yet, each of them is uniquely colored with their own distinction. He traces a finger around the edges of the yellow one. It was, from the bunch, his favorite. If this was some sort of elaborate prank, at least it was...a pleasing one to look at.

The door opened and he snapped his head up. Zoro had a fierce glare on his face, and really who gave _him_ the right to be angry? Sanji should be the angry one here. Before he could get a word out, Zoro fisted his hand over his shirt, and _oh,_ his grip has gotten a lot stronger over the years _look_ at the bulge in those veins-and the swordsman yelled out, "What's with you?!"

"What's...what's with me? What's with you! Let me go you idiot, you're wrinkling my shirt!"

"Why aren't you using it?" Zoro yells, backing him into the counter. Sanji hisses at the sharp end digging into his back.

"Stop-stop pushing me! Wait a second!" He shoves Zoro back with all his strength, and he sighs when the green haired man backs away. Only, his arm jerks, and one of the bowls topple from the edge. And falls apart into pieces on the floor.

Sanji's blood runs cold and he's kneeling down before he notices, shakily picking up the pieces. It's the yellow one, because of course it is.

"...leave it. Just leave it shit cook!" A sharp tug to his wrist made him drop a piece with a hiss. He realizes belatedly that he's cut his palm with one of the edges. Ah. That's...not good.

"Why would you do that you dumbass? You're bleeding all over the floor!"

Indignation bubbles in his throat and he glares at Zoro. "Shut up! This is my kitchen, I'll do what I want!"

Zoro ignores him, fumbling with the edge of his hakama to stifle the wound. Sanji tries to pull his hand away, only for Zoro to tighten his hold on his wrist. "I thought the whole shtick of fighting with your legs is to spare your hands! Don't just pick up sharp porcelain!"

"Fuck off." Sanji shot back. There was no bite to it. Instead he was nothing but weary at this point.

Zoro tugged him to the sink and Sanji watched the cool water trickle down his hand, stained with red. Finally once he was satisfied Zoro let his wrist go, and Sanji tucked it to his chest, rubbing the sore spot.

He eyed the swordsman who took a rag from one of the drawers and bent down to pick up the broken pieces. He stilled as he picked up the last piece and growled, throwing down the rag with a resounding slap to the floor. Sanji flinched.

"This wasn't supposed to be how it went." He gritted out.

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "What? Angry you didn't prank me enough?"

"Hah?" Zoro glanced up at him intensely.

"That's what you were doing," Sanji squirmed in his spot. "Right? Putting bowls wherever I go...for some reason. Invading my space or something."

"Invading...your space?" Zoro repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, you're implying that none of my spots are...exclusively mine or something." He shrugged. "I don't know why you chose bowls though."

"Bowls...?"

"You're just repeating what I said!" Sanji shot back, annoyed. "Admit it, you put those bowls everywhere right?"

Zoro took a deep breath, standing up to full height. Sanji slowly backed away when the swordsman approached him, his face tense. They ended up in their previous spot, Sanji backed to the counter. Only this time Zoro's hands cage him to the spot.

"Wha-"

"You," Zoro started solemnly. "Are a fucking idiot."

"Excuse me?!"

"Those," Zoro tilted his head, never leaving his gaze on Sanji. He gulped, mouth unnaturally dry. "Are ashtrays you shit for brains."

"A-ashtrays?" 

"Ashtrays. For cigarettes. You can lean one on the indent and shake off the ashes-"

"I know how ashtrays work!" He yells out, flustered. He should've noticed it honestly. Now that he gets a good look at it, it's not as deep as a bowl. "But-then-you...you're not pranking me?"

"No, I'm not." Zoro answers firmly. "But I see now that you...don't need them. I'll stop."

"Don't!" He shouts before he realizes. He flushes when Zoro's eye widens. "Don't...don't stop. Put...put them back where...you put them. I'll use it."

"You will?" Sanji's chest tightened at the hopeful glint in Zoro's voice.

"Yeah. I-like them."

"Mhm?"

"Shut up," Sanji laughs, slapping Zoro's arm bashfully. "Wipe that smug look off your face."

Zoro jumped and covered his face with his hand, suddenly finding the ceiling very interesting. He gives him a moment, really needing one himself.

"It's a shame though," Sanji murmured sadly. "That was my favorite."

Zoro glanced at the broken pieces. "Mine too."

-

They leave the kitchen to talk somewhere more private. As private as sharing a ship with seven other people is. He left the bowls- _ashtrays_ -behind on the counter. Zoro said he'll put them back tomorrow. Sanji, for the life of him, can't bear throwing the yellow pieces away. He tucks it in an empty drawer when Zoro wasn't looking.

There's only one place quiet enough to sort this all out. The crow's nest. He follows Zoro as they climb up the ladder. He pokes his head in and can't help the slight gasp from his lips. Zoro had opened all the windows, letting in a refreshing breeze. The stars were out, and Sanji couldn't resist leaning out to see it.

He sees Zoro leaning on the other side of the window from the corner of his eyes, and for a moment that was all they did. Between them action spoke louder than words. Though, maybe for once, they should communicate like grown adults.

"Where did you get it?"

"Wano. Some old man was selling them by the river."

"...surprised you didn't spend it all on booze."

"I have _some_ level of self control." Zoro argued. 

He bets Zoro just saw it before and impulsively bought it. Sanji smiles helplessly. Alright that's the where, when, who, the how and, clearly,the what. He was just about to ask why, why did you bother to buy a pile of ashtrays which, in retrospect, would be heavily overpriced since the moss head didn't have a lick sense of value. But then he remembers Zoro's retelling of how he managed to get two legendary katanas for literally nothing, and wonders if the ashtrays were another instance of that.

He readies his questions, but at the last second his eyes caught a glint of something colorful. He stills. It's green, and not unlike the shade of the marimo's hair. The lacquer is golden bright, accentuating the piece.

Well.

Face flushed he reaches for his cigarettes and his lighter. He tries and fails to light them, his hands shaking from nerves. A tan hand reached forward to pry the lighter from him. Another cupped the open flame from the wind. He swallowed and slowly leaned forward, lighting the cigarette with the flickering light.

He makes the mistake of glancing up and his breath stutters when he sees the hungry look on Zoro's face. Zoro closes the lighter with a flick of his finger and Sanji straightens up. And then, after taking a long drag of his cigarette, holds it between his fingers. He glanced meaningfully at the swordsman.

Zoro snapped his head to the ashtray, and stiffly walked over to it. He brings it over and holds it out,as if challenging Sanji. He smirks and slowly brings his cigarette over the surface. With one, two, three small taps of his finger, ashes fall into the ashtray.

Zoro watches them reverently, before nodding, satisfied. They stay there for a while, finally relaxing enough to sit down shoulder to shoulder under the window. Before the scout for tonight's shift rotates, Zoro leans in,band without words Sanji exhales his last smoke.

The nicotine tasted sweeter that night.

-

He's finishing the last of today's snacks, a batch of Inari Zushi, when he's missing a dish for the soy sauce. He curses as he fiddles through the cabinets. Finding no appropriate dishes he goes through the drawers. He closes the one he just slid open before tensing.

He opens the drawer once more and slowly scoops up the porcelain. It's like a brand new piece really. Golden veins glue together the broken pieces,making them whole again. He runs his hand over it reverently. He almost stores it back, too reluctant to taint something so beautiful.

But then he remembers how satisfied Zoro looked when he finally started using the ashtrays. The swordsman had even made his rounds around the ship glancing at the ashtrays to make sure Sanji was really using it.

He sets the ashtray somewhere visible and reachable, and pulls out his cigarette. He lets it burn through as he places it on the ashtray's indent, humming as he continues his search for a proper soy sauce dish.

If he sets aside the good sake for a separate tray, well then no one but him has to know.

-

_It wasn't a prank_

_Well duh, I know that now you've kissed me raw. Did you have to bite so hard?_

_Punishment for being a dumbass_

_Look here mister I-get-loss-even-in-a-straight-road_

_It wasn't a prank. I wanted you to know-that you had a place here. That you belong with us in the thousand sunny, alright curly?_

_...mm_

_No more running off to marry a Yonko's daughter_

_One time, one time! And I was just...trying to protect you all from her. From...them_

_Next time I'll revisit my old profession and kill you myself_

_There won't be a next time jeez!_

_There better not_

**Author's Note:**

> Zosan wouldn't be this sweet but ya know after years of close calls as a pirate, mayhaps they soften up. Wano is probably going to be really rough so I'm preparing myself with soft content before it all goes downhill.


End file.
